galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Phoenix Alois Xavier
Bakgrunn Phoenix Alois Xavier ble født den 7. Juni i byen Montpellier i Frankrike, inn i en veldig rik og ærverdig fullblods familie. Han er den ene av to tvillinger, men Phoenix er eldst av dem. På grunn av den rike familien, har han egentlig alltid fått det han har ønsket seg eller trengt, men har som regel ikke turt å be om så veldig mye. Han liker å leve enkelt, og var ofte litt flau over den velstående familien sin. Foreldrene til Phoenix og tvillingbroren hans Cesaire døde da guttene var omtrent syv år gamle. Foreldrene var dødsetere og herskapshuset deres ble brent ned av trollmenn og hekser som var i mot dem og ønsket dødseterfamilien død. Tvillingene flyttet da videre til et barnehjem i Toulouse, en stund etter foreldrenes død og begynte på den franske trollmannskolen Beauxbatons noen år senere. Tvillingparet var veldig knyttet sammen og veldig gode venner helt til foreldrenes død som splittet dem veldig. Etter foreldrene var borte, begynte Cesaire og Phoenix å gli mer og mer fra hverandre, til tross for det sterke båndet de hadde hatt da de var yngre. De begynte å krangle hele tiden, og til slutt ble det så ille at Phoenix ikke følte han kunne gå på samme skole som broren sin lenger. Siden Cesaire nektet å bytte skole, valgte Phoenix å flytte til et barnehjem i Glasgow, Skottland for å få begynt på den berømte trollmannskolen Galtvort, som han hadde fått høre så mye om. Utseende Ingenting ved Phoenix sitt utseende skiller seg noe særlig ut, utenom den lille og spinkle størrelsen hans. Han er langt under gjennomsnittlig høyde, med spinkle armer og bein, og generelt lite fett og muskler på kroppen. Håret hans er lyseblondt, nesten hvitt, men han er veldig glad i å farge det og kan ofte bli sett med pastellfarget hår i farger som rosa, lilla og blå. Øynene hans har en blek, men smaragdgrønn farge og han har veldig mørke øynebryn, men bustete i forhold til hårfargen hans. Fjeset hans er søtt og vennlig, men ikke et du legger spesielt merke til på gata. Fyren er ingen jente- eller guttemagnet, men ser da helt grei ut. Stygg er han i alle fall ikke, men ingen modell heller. Han har liten nese, pene øyne og alltid farge i kinnene, selv om huden hans er nokså blek. Når det kommer til stilen hans vil du sjeldent se ham uten noe rosa på seg, og ofte er hele antrekket hans i nyanser av rosa. Om ikke rosa, så lyse pastellfarger. Blomster eller sløyfer i håret går han også lite uten og har generelt en veldig feminin stil. Han har ikke noe i mot å sminke seg eller gå i en kjole eller et skjørt en gang i blant. Han bryr seg faktisk en god del om utseendet sitt, og er glad i å pynte seg. Dette betyr likevel ikke at han bruker mange titalls timer foran speilet, bare noen timer. Til tross for sitt barnslige utseende, vokser lille Phoenix opp til å bli en nokså pen mann, og selv om han ikke blir noe særlig høy, så er han helt ok med det. Personlighet Personligheten til Phoenix kan være ganske vanskelig å beskrive til tider. Han er veldig tosidig egentlig. Rundt helt fremmede mennesker kan han opptre som veldig arrogant, selvopptatt, stolt og til og med litt frekk noen ganger. Gutten later som han bryr seg masse om andres blodstatus, men kunne egentlig ikke ha gitt mer blaffen i det. Han er aldri direkte slem mot noen, men han har en veldig overfladisk og overlegen fasade som det ikke alltid er veldig lett å komme seg under og gjennom. Phoenix vet heller ikke hvordan han skal få uttrykt seg riktig blant enkelte folk og kan derfor lett bli misforstått. Når man virkelig blir kjent med ham legger man raskt merke til hvor søt, godhjertet og følsom han egentlig er. Han bryr seg om alle og setter alltid andres behov foran egne. Et kompliment gir han deg også lett som bare det. Han har god humor og ler ofte i tillegg til å være en veldig god venn når folk trenger ham. Derimot kan han være ganske rett ut bitchy om du sårer hans nærmeste og det er virkelig ikke lurt å komme på feil side av ham. Han er utrolig følsom og kan lett begynne å gråte av bare en liten ting, ofte også. Det er bare sånn han er, men han viser sjeldent følelsene sine for andre og selv om han ofte kan virke kald som is, er han en av de mest følsomme og bløthjertede du noen gang vil møte. I tillegg til alt dette er Phoenix utrolig glemsk, og kommer ofte for sent til timer og slikt, rett og slett fordi han ikke husker veien. Andre ting også, som datoer, navn eller gjenstander flyr lett forbi ham. Phoenix er også ganske sta når det kommer til enkelte ting, han er ikke akkurat den som gir seg lett om han har en sterk mening om noe, noe han har om nesten alt. Han innbiller seg at han alltid ofte rett, og grunnen til at han faktisk nesten alltid har rett, er fordi han er veldig flink til å lese personer og også flink til å rett og slett gjette seg frem til riktige svar. Phoenix har veldig stor temperament og kan lett bli litt sint og høy på pæra, selv om han er så liten som han er. Fyren forteller i grunn lite om bakgrunnen og familien sin, og har sjeldent sett noen grunn til å fortelle andre noe. Han er også redd for veldig mye, men også ganske modig når det virkelig trengs. Mye av personligheten hans endres mye opp gjennom årene. Han mister den overfladiske fasaden og blir nok også mer modig, selv om han fortsatt er glad i å bare stille sitte å lese en bok. Interesser og fritid Fritid har ikke Phoenix mye av, i og med at han bruker så lang tid på leksene sine, men han har da interesser han også, som alle andre. Han er veldig glad i å lese bøker, og kan veldig ofte bli sett med et par bøker i armene eller i en god stol med nesa dypt begravd i en aller annen roman. Helst ved en varm peis også, med en tekopp i hånden. I tillegg så er han veldig glad i å stå på skøyter og danse ballett. Han er ikke veldig åpen om dette da, siden han veldig ofte får kommentarer på at disse tingene bare er for jenter. Phoenix liker også å høre en god del på musikk, og det er Elvis som er favoritten hans av alle. Han hører på Elvis hvor enn han kan og har tid. Dyr er også noe Phoenix er veldig glad i, og han bodde med en god del katter før han måtte flytte på barnehjem. Phoe er ekstremt svak for dyr, men spesielt katter, det merker man lett om man møter en katt på gaten sammen med ham. Og til sist, men ikke minst er hans store lidenskap å spille piano, noe han har blitt nokså flink på opp gjennom årene. Han øver en hel del, og vier det meste av fritiden sin til pianoet, men også dansingen. Han er selvfølgelig ikke verdensmester ennå, for gutten er jo enda ung, men han klatrer tydelig oppover og elsker det han driver med. Om du bare spør, så er det ikke mye som skal til for å få høre ham spille litt på pianoet, men synge, det både nekter og hater han å gjøre. Phoenix danser ikke like mye som før når han blir eldre, men pianospillingen fortsetter og han ender opp med å bli ganske så flink. Karakterer på skolen * Transfigurasjon: A * Formler: B * Eliksirer: Y * Urtologi: S * Astronomi: A * Magihistorie: T * Forsvar Mot Svartekunster: A * Oldruner: D * Stell Av Magiske Vesener: S Galtvort Phoenix begynte på Galtvort i fjerde klasse, etter å ha gått på Beauxbatons i Frankrike i omtrent tre og et halvt år. Valghatten satt en god stund da Phoenix skulle plasseres, men etter mye om og men havnet han til slutt i Smygard, og ikke Håsblås som hatten opprinnelig hadde tenkt. Årene hans på begge skoler var turbulente, men han likte seg mye bedre på den nye trollmannskolen enn den franske. Han fikk seg en del gode venner på Galtvort, til tross for blygheten hans, og hadde det egentlig ganske flott sine siste skoleår, selv om karakterene hans aldri var noe særlig å skryte av. Rumpeldunken fikk han aldri interesse for, men så på alle kampene, frivillig eller ufrivillig. Phoenix savnet ikke Beauxbatons et sekund, selv om han nesten ikke kunne snakke engelsk og forstod ofte lite av det som ble sagt til ham i starten. Rundt Phoenix ble det også mye drama da han klarte å forelske seg i to helt forskjellige gutter samtidig, den ene av dem ved navn Dorian. Kranglingen og dramaet varte i lang tid, men det hele endte med en formel som gjorde at Phoenix glemte helt den ene gutten, men bevarte følelsene sine for den andre, noe han fortsatt gjør den dag i dag. Livet videre Da Phoenix blir utheksaminert fra Galtvort, med overraskende mange ståkarakterer, blir han boende i Glasgow i to år frem til Dorian også er ferdig med skolen. I mens Dorian gjør ferdig sine siste år, tar Phoenix seg en jobb i en blomsterbutikk hvor han liker seg godt. Nesten med en gang Dorian også blir utheksaminert, flytter de to sammen til Paris i hjemlandet til Phoenix, nemlig Frankrike. Der skaffer de seg et pent og koselig trehus, med stor hage, til Phoenix sin store glede som etterhvert utdanner seg til å bli Herbologist. Fortsatt i ung alder, men med en klar mening om hva de ønsker, gifter Phoenix og Dorian seg i all hemmelighet, til tross for reglene mot dette på denne tiden. Etter at et par år er gått bestemmer også ekteparet seg for at de ønsker å ha barn sammen. De ender opp med å adoptere to gutter fra et barnehjem, som de kaller Archer og Elliott. De to guttene er biologiske brødre, med to års mellomrom i alder. Det kom som et lite sjokk på Phoenix og Dorian at guttene deres viste seg å være magiske de også, men det var jo ikke umulig, i og med at de ikke visste hvem deres biologiske foreldre var. Et års tid senere adopterer familien enda et barn, som får navnet Sophia. Hun er litt yngre enn de to guttene, men viser seg å være helt umagisk. Sammen bor familien fortsatt i Paris, men flytter etterhvert til et litt større hus når barna blir eldre. Da Elliott og Archer er i passe alder, bestemmer Dorian og Phoenix seg for at de heller ønsker å la barna sine gå på Galtvort, enn på Beauxbatons hvor Phoenix aldri egentlig hadde det noe bra. Så hele familien flytter igjen til Glasgow, og de to magiske sønnene får etterhvert begynt på Galtvort. De begge havner i huset Griffing. Det er omtrent samtidig som de flytter tilbake til Storbritannia, i 1998, at det er begynt å bli mørkere tider i trollmannsverdenen. Både Dorian og Phoenix bestemmer seg for å delta i slaget om Galtvort, da Phoenix får et brev fra en av sine gamle venner som jobber i Magidepartementet om hva som er på ferde. De begge deltar og gjør sitt, selv om Phoenix aldri har vært den beste med formler og slikt og er den som heller holder seg i bakgrunnen. Begge slipper heldige fra det, og mister heller ingen av sine nærmeste venner i slaget. Etter slaget om Galtvort faller ting ganske raskt tilbake til normalen for Phoenix og familien hans, og guttene får begynt på skolen.